


A Little Thief

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Cyberhusbands, Fluff, Lost and Found, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Tony bị mất một chiếc nhẫn, và trong nhà thì có một kẻ trộm.





	

“Đâu rồi đâu rồi…? Đâu mất tiêu rồi…?”

Tony cuống lên lục tung khắp các nơi, giật cái drap giường ra, lật cái gối lên, cúi xuống ngó nghiêng dưới gầm giường.  
Nhưng nó mất tiêu rồi !

Tony luống cuống nắn nắn mấy ngón tay, cái nhẫn cưới của hắn mất rồi !

Ba chân bốn cẳng chạy xuống phòng thí nghiệm, Tony mong là mình có thể tìm thấy nó ở đâu đó, dù rằng hy vọng đó không lớn là bao, vì kể từ khi đeo nó lên hắn không tháo ra bao giờ.

Tony cuống cuồng gạt cái đống ốc vít qua một bên rồi nhặt nhạnh xem kỹ từng cái một coi chiếc nhẫn có lẫn trong đấy không. Nhưng dĩ nhiên là không có gì cả.

“FRIDAY? Mày có thấy cái nhẫn của tao đâu không cưng?”

Một khoảng lặng trước khi FRIDAY hồi đáp, “Không, Boss. Hôm qua ngài vẫn đeo trên tay mà.”

“Ôi trời ạ.” Tony luồn tay qua tóc vò tung cái đầu lên. Hắn biết nói sao với chồng bây giờ? Hôm qua người ấy thay hắn đi công tác đến ngày kia mới về, nhưng tới lúc đó làm sao giải thích về cái nhẫn bị mất đây?

Cái nhẫn đó là độc nhất vô nhị, hắn không thể làm cái khác thế vào được. Hơn nữa, đó là chồng Tony tự tay đeo lên cho hắn nha ! Chưa bao giờ Tony tháo ra dù chỉ một lần.

Tony chạy khắp nhà tìm hết một lượt, cho đến khi vô vọng rồi mới nhấc điện thoại lên.

Dù vậy hắn vẫn do dự, tuy hắn khó chịu vì cái nhẫn bị mất, nó rất quan trọng với Tony, nhưng đối với người khác đó lại là chuyện đâu đáng bận tâm lắm. Hắn tự hỏi như vậy có làm phiền người ta quá không?

“Stephen?”

“A, chào Tony. Có chuyện gì mà sáng ra đã gọi thế?”

“À, ừm…” Tony lúng búng, “Làm phiền anh chút vậy. Tôi bị mất đồ… Thế có quá phiền nếu nhờ anh tìm giùm không?”  
Người ta là đại pháp sư trời ạ, và hắn thì nhờ người ta tìm chỉ một chiếc nhẫn !

“À đương nhiên là được, đừng ngại, Tony. Nhưng thế này, tôi đang bận chút việc ở London, nếu đến phải mai mới đến được, nhé? Anh mất gì vậy?”

“Mai sao… cũng được. Cảm ơn nhiều.” Tony nghĩ nghĩ, “Ừm anh biết đó… cái nhẫn cưới ấy?”

“Ồ thế thì đơn giản.” Strange cười qua điện thoại, “Phù chú trên đó sẽ giúp tôi truy tung ra nó. Đừng lo Tony, mai tôi sẽ đến.”

Tony cảm ơn rồi cúp máy, tuy vẫn còn nôn nao vì ngón tay trống trơn thiếu thiếu, nhưng ít nhất có sự bảo đảm của bạn bè cũng khiến hắn dễ chịu hơn.

Tony bước chân vào bếp, hắn thèm một ly café mỗi sáng và không ngạc nhiên mấy khi thấy bữa sáng đã chuẩn bị xong xuôi, vẫn được giữ ấm trong lò. Máy pha café cũng bật sẵn, đầy ắp chất lỏng đen sánh thơm lừng.

Chồng hắn thương hắn quá chừng, đi rồi vẫn nhớ đến hắn nha.

Tony tự dọn bữa sáng muộn ra cho mình (Chúa ơi, phải là bữa trưa mới đúng, đã hơn mười giờ sáng rồi), nhưng vừa mới đặt dao nĩa xuống, có tiếng chuông reo lên báo tin nhắn tới. Hắn lại phải lết ra mở điện thoại lên.

“Tony, sẽ không phiền nếu ngày mai tôi dẫn theo một người bạn chứ?”

Ngón tay Tony lướt như bay đáp lại, “Không thành vấn đề.”

Một người bạn hửm? Có phải cũng là phù thủy như anh ta không nhỉ? Tony vừa đi vừa nghĩ, tiện tay nhét cái điện thoại vào túi, nhưng về lại chỗ ngồi trong bếp, hắn phát hiện đôi dao nĩa bằng bạc cẩn không cánh mà bay.

Tony trợn mắt nhìn cái đĩa trứng ốp thịt xông khói chỏng chơ trên bàn ăn, đầu óc bỗng dưng chậm lại một nhịp. Rõ ràng hắn đã để chúng ở đó mà? Không lẽ có ma?

Nhưng cuối cùng Tony đâu có nhiều thì giờ mà băn khoăn mãi, hắn lại lấy một đôi khác, ăn nhanh bữa sáng. Và dù đôi dao nĩa bỗng dưng biến mất vẫn lởn vởn trong đầu, Tony như thường lệ xuống phòng thí nghiệm làm việc tiếp.

Nhưng rồi hắn phát hiện ra điều bất thường, đồ đạc của hắn rất hay biến mất một cách thần kỳ. Hắn rõ ràng mới để ở đó, chỉ trong chớp mắt lơ là liền biệt tăm tung tích.

  
“Cái miếng vàng tao vừa để đây…?” Tony trợn mắt ngó cái giá trống không, nó không hẳn là vàng, mà hợp kim gần giống vàng, thứ mà hắn đang nghiên cứu để làm một loại pin mới cho vài thứ của nhóc Peter. Nhưng nó biến mất tiêu rồi.

“Dummy? Mày đem đi đâu hả?”

Dummy ngước cái tay máy lên lắc lắc, ngơ ngác không hiểu ra sao.

Tony lại lục tung cả đám xung quanh lên, cuối cùng bất lực nhận ra nó thực sự mất tiêu rồi, chứ không lẫn đi đâu hết.  
Tony đành bỏ qua cái dự án nho nhỏ đó, bắt đầu làm mấy thứ khác. Nhưng chỉ cần hắn xoay đi một cái là có gì đó lại mất, nhỏ thì cái ốc mạ vàng, lớn thì cái đồng hồ hắn vừa mới tháo ra để đó cũng biến mất.

“Đéo thể tin được !” Tony rú lên, “Bộ nhà này có ma chắc ?!”

“Không phải ma, Boss. Có con chuột…”

“Ờ ẩn dụ hay đó FRIDAY. Nhưng mấy ‘con chuột’ đó không ai vào được tháp Stark trộm đồ nhe cưng. Nếu có thì hệ thống phòng thủ của cưng làm gì hở?” Mà đồ thì mất ngay trước mặt hắn một cách thần kỳ, việc mà không con người nào làm được !

FRIDAY câm nín, ý nó là chuột thật, chứ không phải mấy tên trộm đầu đường xó chợ đó đâu. Nhưng chưa kịp nói thì Tony đã hỏi, “Bữa tiệc tối nay bắt đầu khi nào nhỉ?”

“Tiệc sinh nhật cô Carter bắt đầu lúc bảy giờ tối, Boss.”

“Tuyệt.” Tony lẩm bẩm, “Đi mua thêm quà cho cô nàng đã.” Không thể tin được tất bật một lúc trời đã về chiều rồi. Quà cho cô em họ xinh đẹp đã có, nhưng hắn vẫn muốn mua cái gì đó thêm.

Tony chạy đi tắm rửa thay đồ rồi lái xe đi mất. Trong nhà chỉ còn FRIDAY và Dummy khờ khạo với nhau.

“Dummy.” Con robot ngước lên ngơ ngác đợi lệnh. Giọng FRIDAY nghe lạnh tanh.

“Bắt con chuột đó !”

Cái bóng nhỏ xíu màu đen vụt qua, cái tay máy của Dummy chụp hụt. Cái bóng nọ dừng lại trên bàn, hiện nguyên hình là một con vật giống như chuột chũi với cái mỏ kỳ dị như thú mỏ vịt. Nó và Dummy đấu mắt ‘nhìn’ nhau, cái chi trước bé xíu của nó đem một cái khoen bằng platin nhét vào trước bụng.

Dummy nghe tiếng FRIDAY như đang hít sâu nén giận. Nó nhào qua khi nghe chị cả của nó kêu lên, “Bắt nó !”

Nhưng cái tay máy của Dummy lại chụp hụt nữa, con chuột nọ quá mức nhanh nhẹn. Nó phóng qua bên kia, chỗ Tony đang chia nhỏ bộ Mark ra để nâng cấp. Rồi nó dừng lại, mê mẩn với cái tay giáp được đặt trên giá đỡ, mới được hoàn tất vào tối qua, đẹp long lanh với tông đỏ và vàng, bóng loáng vì được lau chùi kỹ lưỡng.

Thế là nó nhét luôn cái tay giáp nọ vào trước bụng.

Dummy nghe tiếng FRIDAY rít lên, “Mày không đươc…!”  
Nhưng rồi con chuột phóng ra chạy về phía cửa. FRIDAY điên tiết khóa cửa lại, vậy mà bằng một cách thần kỳ, con chuột uốn mình chui lọt qua cái khe khít rịt giữa cái cửa và mặt đất.

Dummy nghiêng cái tay nhìn bóng con chuột biến mất ngoài kia, còn FRIDAY có vẻ sốc đến câm nín.

Cho đến khi Tony về được đến nhà đã quá mười hai giờ đêm. Sharon rất thích bộ váy mới toanh lẫn chiếc vòng tay tinh xảo kết hợp vũ khí mà hắn tặng cho cô gái. (‘ Đó, anh làm em giống điệp viên hơn. Mấy thứ SHIELD làm thật thô thiển, chỉ cánh đàn ông mới ưa nổi thôi.’) Bữa tiệc diễn ra vui vẻ đầm ấm, chí ít là cho đến khi nó kéo dài đến tăng ba. Tony bị chuốc đến mềm cả người, may là hắn vẫn còn tỉnh táo.

Thay quần áo rồi đánh răng rửa mặt trong chớp nhoáng, Tony thả mình xuống giường, chỉ muốn đánh một giấc ngon lành cho xong. Ngày mai lại là một ngày rảnh rang yên bình cho hàng tá dự án đang chờ dưới đó.

Hay chí ít hắn cho là vậy, trước khi Tony bước chân xuống phòng thí nghiệm và thấy cái tay giáp mất tiêu.

“FRIDAY !” Tony kinh ngạc kêu, “Cái tay tao để đây đâu rồi?”

“Có con chuột…” FRIDAY ấm ức nói.

“Con chuột là sao hả?”

FRIDAY chưa kịp trả lời, đã có tiếng loảng xoảng từ phòng bên cạnh. Tony nhanh chân chạy qua, căn phòng đó vốn dành riêng cho chồng hắn làm việc, nó chất đầy ngọc thạch đá quý đủ loại, phục vụ cho thú vui chế tác đầy tao nhã của người chồng. Thậm chí thành phẩm làm ra còn được rao bán trên kênh riêng, theo ý chồng hắn thì là ‘cũng muốn kiếm thu nhập tự mình nuôi hắn’.

Tony đẩy cửa bước vào, và trợn trừng mắt nhìn một con chuột ú núc đang nằm phè ra trên bàn làm việc. Cái tiếng loảng xoảng lúc nãy là do nó đụng phải cái đèn bàn và bộ kính lúp soi khiến chung rơi xuống đất.

Tony chưa thấy con vật vào kỳ dị như vậy, nhìn như chuột mà lại không phải, tướng tá như con nhím, cái mỏ thì rõ là mỏ vịt, đuôi dài, và đặc biệt nhất là nó đang nhét một viên ruby vào…bụng? Hắn kinh ngạc nhìn xung quanh, mấy cái tủ phân loại đá quý bị mở bung ra, ngọc trai, kim cương, đá mắt mèo, mã não… rớt đầy đất.

“Tôi đã nói là có một con chuột mà.” FRIDAY nói.

Tony không đáp, nhào qua bắt con chuột kia, nó dám ăn hết đồ của ông đây !

Nhưng con chuột nhanh nhẹn cực kỳ, nó vuột khỏi tay Tony trong tích tắc, chạy vọt ra ngoài. Tony nhanh chân đuổi theo, uỳnh uỵch sau đuôi nó từ phòng thí nghiệm lên đến phòng khách.

“Con quẽ kia !” Tony quát, may mà nhà hắn thoáng đãng không có nhiều ngõ ngách, nó không rúc đi đâu được, “Đứng lại coi !”

Con chuột nọ nhìn Tony với đôi mắt đen láy bé bằng hạt đậu, tính ra nom cũng dễ thương, nếu nó không láo toét đến mức chổng mông vào mặt Tony mà chạy mất.

“Đứng lại !” Tony cầm một cái gối mềm trên sofa nhắm ngay con chuột mà quăng, rất đáng tiếc là xém nữa mới trúng. Một người một thú quần nhau ầm ầm, cho đến khi FRIDAY lên tiếng, “Boss, Dr.Strange đến rồi.”

Tony hổn hển nhào ra mở cửa, vừa thấy người liền kéo vào nhà, “Tuyệt ! Anh tới đây rồi ! Giúp tôi với, có con chuột trộm đồ của tôi !”

Strange không hiểu ra sao, nhướn mày lặp lại, “Chuột trộm đồ của anh ?”

“Nó đó !” Tony vươn tay chỉ, nhưng con quẽ kia lại lẩn đi đâu mất, “Nó đâu rồi, mới ở đây mà?”

“Nó chui dưới gầm piano kìa, Boss !”

“FRIDAY, cô lập cái phòng này lại cho tao !”

Cửa nẻo khắp nơi đóng lại toàn bộ, một con ruồi cũng chui không lọt, thế nhưng có người lại nói, “Vô ích thôi, không nhốt được nó đâu.”

Tony quay đầu lại, thấy có một anh chàng đang đứng sau lưng Strange. Anh ta cao, hơi gầy, khoác trên mình chiếc áo màu xanh cổ vịt, mái tóc nâu hơi xù, khuôn mặt dễ mến lấm tấm tàn nhang, và có một đôi mắt nâu tinh tường trong vắt.

Anh chàng có vẻ hơi ngượng ngùng, Strange lập tức giới thiệu với Tony, “Cậu ấy là Newt Scamander. Người bạn mà tôi đã nhắc đến với anh đó. Newt, đây là tỷ phú Tony Stark.”

Newt cười, cất tiếng bằng giọng Anh chuẩn và điều đó khiến Tony cảm thấy anh chàng đáng yêu muốn chết luôn, “Xin chào.”

Tony vô thức cười đáp lại anh, “Chào cậu Scamander.”

Nhưng con chuột kia phóng vọt ra khỏi gầm piano đã cắt ngang màn chào hỏi của mọi người. Có lẽ nó cảm nhận được hơi thở pháp thuật đáng gờm đang hiện diện chăng.

Tony lao theo nó, nhưng dĩ nhiên là chụp hụt. Newt tròn mắt nhìn, “Đúng y, anh gặp rắc rối với một con Niffler rồi.”

“Một con gì kia?”

“Niffler, nó thích cái gì lấp lánh. Dạo này anh có hay mất đồ không?” Khác với vẻ vồ vập giữa con chuột và Tony, Newt lại rất bình tĩnh.

“Có ! Con quẽ này vừa mới nuốt hết cả một gia tài của chồng tôi !” Lấp lánh hả, không chừng nó nuốt luôn cái nhẫn cưới của hắn ! Tony quờ tay qua mặt tủ, “Giúp tôi bắt nó lại với.”

Newt chớp mắt. Chồng? Không phải vợ sao?

Strange nhướn này nhìn Newt, nói một cách thích thú, “Xem như đúng chuyên môn rồi, nhường lại cho cậu đấy.”

Newt đặt cái vali trong tay xuống, nói với Tony, “Dụ nó qua bên này đi, tôi bắt nó cho anh.” Rồi từ bên hông, anh rút ra một cây đũa.

Con Niffler như cảm nhận được cái gì đó, và có vẻ như nó quyết định thật nhanh, thà có nguy cơ bị bắt còn hơn bị ếm bùa, nó nhào đầu về phía Tony đứng cách nó vài bước.

Tony kinh ngạc theo phản xạ đưa tay ra chụp lấy nó, con Niffler giãy giụa vẫy vùng, nhưng hiển nhiên là không thoát được. Newt cất cây đũa không cần dùng đến, nói, “Rũ nó xuống đi.”

Tony tròn mắt, “Rũ nó? Thế này á?” Rồi hắn nắm hai chân sau của con Niffler, rũ nó như rũ giẻ.

Bất ngờ là hằng hà sa số đồ vật trào ra từ trước bụng nó, Tony thậm chí phải lùi lại để tránh một cái kính viễn vọng thu nhỏ mạ vàng khỏi đập trúng chân, đá quý cất trong tủ của chồng cũng tuôn ra ào ạt. Thậm chí Tony còn thấy lấp ló mấy đầu ngón tay của tay giáp Mark trong bộ lông lởm chởm của nó.

“Cha mẹ ơi !” Tony vừa giữ con Niffler bằng một tay, vừa kéo cái phần giáp đó ra bằng tay còn lại. “Thật không thể tin được ! Làm sao nó nhét vừa?”

“À thì, nó là một sinh vật huyền bí, khả năng của nó không thể hiểu theo nghĩa thông thường được.” Newt đón nó từ tay Tony, sau khi bị rũ như giẻ và không còn gì lấy ra được nữa. “Nếu anh không ngại, tôi giữ nó nhé.”

“Cậu muốn làm gì với nó cũng được.” Tony thoát được nó liền bươi trong đám châu báu dưới sàn xem có cái nhẫn của mình ở đó không. Nhưng đáng thất vọng là hoàn toàn không có.

“Tony.” Strange chợt nói, khiến hắn phải ngước lên, pháp trận trong tay anh xoay tít, “Cái nhẫn của anh không có ở đây.”

Tony trợn mắt, “Không có?!”

“Đúng hơn thì…” Strange nở một nụ cười bí hiểm, “Nó không có ở thành phố này.”

* * *

  
Tony ngồi thần người ra đó, cho đến khi người chồng về nhà cũng không phát hiện ra.

“Sao lại ngồi đây một mình?” Người ôm hắn từ phía sau, gác cằm lên vai hắn.

“Jarvis…” Tony thở dài, làm sao nói cậu bây giờ, hắn còn chẳng biết cái nhẫn mất ở đâu nữa.

“Tôi đi có hai ngày mà ngài buồn thế rồi ư?” Jarvis tiến lên ngồi cạnh Tony, hôn lên thái dương hắn, “Nào, tôi có quà cho ngài đây.”

Jarvis lấy ra một cái hộp, mở ra, đem thứ bên trong lồng vào ngón tay đeo nhẫn của Tony. Hắn kinh ngạc nhìn cậu. Đây chẳng phải chiếc nhẫn hắn đã làm mất sao?

“Đã nói là sẽ đem nó đi nới ra cho ngài mà.” Jarvis cười, “Đeo siết quá không tốt đâu.”

Tony vuốt ve cái nhẫn bóng loáng xinh đẹp trên tay, bỗng dưng thấy vừa thẹn vừa giận, “Cậu lấy nó đi lúc nào, sao tôi không biết?”

“Lúc ngài đang ngủ đó. Ngài không bao giờ chịu tháo ra, cứ đeo vậy không khó chịu sao.”

“Cậu làm tôi tưởng… tôi tưởng tôi đã làm mất nó rồi.”

“Không đâu.” Jarvis ôm Tony vào lòng, “Dù có mất thì cũng sẽ quay về, vĩnh viễn ở bên cạnh ngài, được không?”

“Cậu nhớ đó, nói thì phải làm được nha.”

“Đương nhiên.” Jarvis bế hắn lên, ôm vào phòng ngủ, “Tôi nhớ ngài chết được. Kể tôi nghe xem hai ngày nay đã làm gì nào?”

Thế là Tony sốt sắng kể về con chuột kỳ lạ cùng anh chàng pháp sư đến từ nước Anh xa xôi, líu lo tả lại anh ta đã giúp hắn dọn lại phòng làm việc của Jarvis thế nào, vẫy đũa phép ra làm sao, rất tuyệt vời vân vân mây mây, cho đến khi chỉ còn thở dốc bảo Jarvis làm chậm lại một chút.

 

End.


End file.
